


Avengers 2.0 Is A Go

by TheWonderTwins



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jarvis has a plan, Post-Winter Soldier, Science Bros!, Team Dynamics, bucky needs ALL THE LAWYERS, in the sense that we're ignoring everything that happens after winter soldier, jarvis is a mother hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonderTwins/pseuds/TheWonderTwins
Summary: It begins with an idea......and six miraculous people who come together to save the world. But then they part ways and must begin again.It begins again with JARVIS.





	Avengers 2.0 Is A Go

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello all!! This is the first work I have written by myself and I am excited! My sister, and other Wonder Twin, has a better record of finishing things than I do, and I might go somewhere with this in the future, but for now it's a One Shot. Hope you enjoy!**

It begins with an idea…

..and six miraculous people who come together to save the world. But they then part ways and must begin again.

It begins again with JARVIS. 

 

JARVIS was capable of many things, most of which those who knew of his existence were unaware of. Even Tony, who was aware of all his capabilities, even the ones that JARVIS had learned instead of been programed with, seemed to forget from time to time the full extent of it. Or perhaps it was merely that, while he knew what JARVIS _could_ do, he didn’t always know what JARVIS _would_ do. 

Point of fact, he was built to watch and gather data, and both these things he did with an always increasing omnipresence as Tony extended his systems. What Tony occasionally forgot, was that JARVIS could and would come to different conclusions with that data than his creator.

JARVIS watched as Tony and Pepper returned to friends and colleagues, and Pepper based herself on the west coast and Tony at Stark Tower in New York. 

JARVIS watched Dr. Banner come and go in an irregular pattern, still unused to having a safe place where he was welcome.

Basically, JARVIS watched as he became the only constant in his creator’s life, and Tony decided that was fine and even good. JARVIS decided it was, in fact, not.

And then the internet exploded.

Rather, Natasha Romanoff and Nick Fury uploaded every dirty secret--and benign secret it should be noted--S.H.I.E.L.D. had. JARVIS assimilated all of it as it flooded the internet and saved it in his databanks before it could possibly be recalled or altered--except by him, of course. S.H.I.E.L.D. had a disturbing number of his creator’s secrets. He spent the next few days going over it with Tony, who seesawed between gleeful and enraged. 

Pepper called. Rhodey emailed. Banner returned. Banner’s physical presence and extra mind to go over the information with helped the most, and JARVIS only had extra evidence that his decision was the correct one. Tony was better when he was not alone. And now here were a group of people who needed a new interpersonal framework as well. How convenient.

JARVIS started with Dr. Banner.

 

Bruce couldn’t help the impulse to look up when JARVIS’s voice interrupted his reading. He knew JARVIS didn’t live in the ceiling, but well, where else was he supposed to look?

“Dr. Banner, if I might have a word.”

“Certainly, JARVIS.” Tony could be cagey when it came to the full extent of JARVIS’s programming, which only made Bruce think that JARVIS was probably what he would call a fully sentient AI and what general society would call ‘future Skynet.’ Tony wasn’t shy about his achievements, and even JARVIS’s basic functions would be something to brag about. He must be more than that then, something that Tony would seek to protect rather than show-off. A person, in other words. Until something happened to prove him wrong, Bruce had resolved to treat JARVIS as if he were right, starting with being polite. He knew, after all, what it meant to be a creature of which the world only knew to be afraid.

“As you know, it is one of my functions to monitor Mr. Stark’s health and safety.”

Bruce felt an almost surprising sinking feeling. “Of course, JARVIS. Please say what you have to say.”

“All my data show that you are a great benefit to Sir’s well-being.”

“Really?” Bruce interrupted before JARVIS could continue. “You must be the first to think I’m good for anyone’s well-being.”

“Sir--”

“Tony doesn’t care either way. He has no respect for his own safety.”

JARVIS made a little hmm sound. “Yes, quite. But he has me to do that for him, and my observations lead me to conclude that you are quite beneficial to have in his life, especially for his mental health. He would tell himself that he is content with only me for meaningful company, but the data does not support that conclusion.”

“You think Tony needs more friends?” Bruce couldn’t help but chuckle. “I don’t think Tony ever expected this outcome when he created you, but I can see your point.”

“He built me with both many outcomes in mind and none. If that makes sense.”

“So is this you trying to get me to stick around more?”

“Partially. I would also like your help to further this endeavor. With some individuals it would be… inadvisable, at least at first, to reveal that I can function outside of orders from Sir. Also, it is a matter on which most would be unwilling to take the word of a machine.”

“You want to make it look like it’s my idea.”

“That, and help me convince Sir.”

“I suppose we will need his cooperation, at least a little. Do you have specific people in mind?”

“The Avengers.”

Bruce smirked, and they began to plan.

 

Tony, it turned out, wasn’t that hard to convince. He was resistant at first, determined to ignore the others as they ignored him, but eventually admitted that there was already space in the Tower for everybody. 

“It’s inevitable that something will happen that needs all of us again. It’d be nice to not have to track everyone down first. Sometimes there’s just not time or opportunity for that.” His hand came up to tap his chest where the reactor used to rest, thinking of the mess with Killian. He shook off the brooding thought and focused again on Bruce. “No one seemed to agree with me, though.”

“They probably figured that’s what S.H.I.E.L.D. was for.” Bruce pointed out.

Tony made a complicated face, somewhere between a smirk and a grimace. “So much for that.”

Bruce smiled with a practiced bitterness. “I’d like to say that I never trusted them in the first place… but they seemed the lesser of several evils.”

“Fury perhaps.” Tony agreed. “I prefer him to Hydra any way.”

“Faint praise.”

Tony shrugged. “I wouldn’t trust him as far as I could throw him without the suit, but I could at least believe that he was trying to work for some idea of the greater good. His own idea of it that I didn’t necessarily understand or agree with all the time, but usually balancing out toward good.”

“Hmm. Yes. An apt summation. If he was too much an ‘ends justify the means’ sort of man for my taste, at least his end goal wasn’t something I was necessarily opposed to. Most of the time.” Tony nodded along and Bruce decided to spring the next phase of his argument on him. JARVIS just wanted what was best for Tony--companionship--, but Bruce figured if they were all going to gather together, they might as well take it to its furthest logical conclusion. No need to be haphazard and informal about it. “Without him… We’re left to our own devices. Perhaps this is a chance to do things better. Our way.”

Tony gave him a shrewd look, immediately suspicious. “Trying to convince me to get the others together so we can pick up where Fury left off? Form our own S.H.I.E.L.D.? What happened to the loner that I know and love?”

Bruce resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I enjoy being useful as much as the next person, Tony. Are we all just to hang out waiting for something to happen? Would you be able to stand being that passive? I don’t know about you, but I’ve noticed a disturbing increase in people with strange and terrible powers but little restraint. We’ll be needed eventually. I’d prefer to have the chance to stop situations that call for _all_ of us before they get that bad, to save the Other Guy for the really big things. That requires organization. Being at least a little proactive.”

“It requires resources and infrastructure that we don’t have.” Tony pointed out. “Bureaucrats, analysts, support staff.” He paused. “Government approval.”

Bruce raised an incredulous eyebrow. “Are you telling me that you, Tony Stark, former CEO of the foremost weapons manufacturing company in the world that even after totally shifting its mission and market is still one of the largest and most successful companies ever, don’t have bureaucrats, analysts, support staff, and a team of lawyers to make the US Congress and the UN Council think twice about crossing you? Not to mention Pepper Potts and Jarvis.”

Tony smiled ruefully. “You really think the others will agree to this? Do you think _Steve_ would agree to this? It’s him we’d really need, and he hates me.”

“Even if that were true--which I don’t think it is--he’s perfectly capable of working with you anyway, I think. He worked with you on the helicarrier and during the battle, didn’t he? I don’t really...remember.” He straightened his sleeves unconsciously. “But I’ve read…”

Tony nodded, for once not taking the obvious opening to talk about the Hulk. “As soon as shit started happening it was like a switch got flipped in his brain from Tony is a liability and an annoyance to Tony is an ally.” He almost smiled. “He must compartmentalize beautifully.”

“He’d have to to stay sane, I’d think. I admit that I worry about him. Fury kind of threw him right back into the deep end after they found him. From what I’ve read from the S.H.I.E.L.D. info dump it seems he was kept too busy to really have time to try and connect with his new cultural and temporal situation. And now even that little bit of purpose is gone...”

“He has a new purpose.” Tony pointed out. “His friend. James Buchanan Barnes. He wants to find him. Save him.”

“Well, there you go. You can help with that. Money, facial recognition software…”

Tony nodded, catching on to the idea. “Lawyers. He needs lots of lawyers. And scientific proof of mental reprogramming and psychologists that can verify that he’s himself now. Finding him will do no good if everyone but Steve wants to throw him in prison for the rest of his very long life.”

“Or execute him. He could be considered a traitor as well as a murderer.” Bruce added. “I see your point. The situation is very complicated. More complicated that Steve is likely to realize.”

“Let himself realize you mean. He probably gets that Barnes is in danger from more than just the remnants of Hydra. He just won’t care. Barnes didn’t have a choice, therefore he is innocent. End of story.”

“Must be nice,” there was that bitterness again, “to have so uncomplicated an outlook.”

Tony grinned. “That’s what _we’re_ here for buddy. To throw a wrench in the plans of villains and optimists alike.”

Bruce couldn’t help but laugh. “Most people wouldn’t really consider that second part a good thing.”

Tony nodded with mock solemnity. “And we know better.”

“And keep the optimists and idealists around to remind us that humanity does occasionally assert its better nature.”

Tony shrugged. “Everyone likes to feel useful.”

Bruce grinned and gave Tony a significant look.

“Okay. Okay. You made your point. Avengers 2.0 is a go.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks for reading!**
> 
> _As a side note, for all our readers looking forward to the next in my Sterek series, I am in the process of writing installment four! Expect the first story in the next couple months, and I hope you enjoyed my sister's one shot in the mean time!_


End file.
